User blog:Badooga1/FusionFall: The Wrath of The Maelstrom scene 2
This is the next scene. There will be some familiar faces... Act 1 Scene 2 Sector V Numbuh 2: Come on... why isn't it working? Blossom: What's not working? Numbuh 2: This new weapon I made. It depends on the Earth's magnetic field. The field's all messed up! Blossom: I wonder why... Dexter (over NanoCom): Blossom! Numbuh 2! We've got a problem in your area. A spaceship the size of the treehouse is going to crash into Sector V! Blossom: Roger that, Dexter. I'll go and try to stop it. Any news about Buttercup? Dexter (over NanoCom): No... Blossom: Oh well. I see the ship! ---Blossom flies into the sky to try and slow it down, and succeeds to make it have minor damage when it hits the ground--- Numbuh 2: Who do you think is inside? Blossom: I don't know. ---A piece of the hull pops up and out comes four people pop out looking like the picture below--- Blossom: Who are they? Hael Storm: Oh... my head... Duke Exeter: What planet are we on? Numbuh 2: Earth. Who are you guys? Dr. Overbuild (pointing at each person as he speaks): My name is Dr. Overbuild, and these kind folk are Duke Exeter, Hael Storm and Vanda Darkflame. We come from the Nimbus System. Dexter (over NanoCom): Just as I suspected. Why was your ship damaged? Hael: We were having a shipment of new recruits for the Nexus Force when the ship got attacked by The Maelstrom. Numbuh 2: The what? Vanda Darkflame: The Maelstrom. It is a swirling vortex of pure evil, and it is trying to destroy something called the Imagination Nexus. Dexter (over NanoCom): Imagination? That sounds like Imaginary Energy from Foster's. Do you think that they might be the same thing? Overbuild: Maybe. What was that green planet we passed? Numbuh 2: It's called Planet Fusion. It's leader, Lord Fuse, is infecting our planet with this disgusting stuff called Fusion Matter. Vanda: Sounds familiar. The Maelstrom tries to infect everything and everyone that it can. It then uses those infected things in its army. Numbuh 2: Also sounds familiar. Why does The Maelstrom exist? Overbuild: Baron Typhonus, my former colleage, requested my help to find the Imagination Nexus, which has the power to bring any idea to life. We had to find Hael Storm, as he had the thing that we needed to find the Imagination Nexus called the Imagimeter, and Duke Exeter was the only person who knew where to find him. When we found the Imagination Nexus, Baron imagined The Maelstrom that would be his example of Imagination without rules, as there were some, but it pulled him in and he became one with it. I pushed him inside of the planet, called Crux, but the pressure made it explode and only a piece of the Imagination Nexus is left. Now we need to get back to Crux Prime, the largest piece of the planet that still exists, and protect the Imagination Nexus from being corrupted by The Maelstrom. Blossom: Wow. That is pretty important. Duke: But now our ship, The Venture Explorer, is damaged and we need to get the rest of the people out of there. Numbuh 2: There are more people? Like who? Vanda: Well, here comes Bob, the assistant captian of The Venture Explorer. Bob: Where are we? Hael: We'll tell you later. But what is that on the ground? ---Everyone looks at what he is pointing at, and it turns out to be a Soulo Shell--- Blossom: That Soulo Shell is a bomb! Get down! ---The bomb explodes; nobody is hurt--- Numbuh 2: Let's get on top of the Tree House, then we can be safe. Duke: Let's get all of the recruits out of there first. ---The recruits are then rescued from the ship and everyone goes to the Tree House--- Well, that was the second scene. The next one will take place just around the corner... Category:Blog posts Category:Blog posts